


Extroverted

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Nerd!Harry, alpha!Harry, cute!louis, omega!Louis, possesive!harry, shy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Was wondering if you could write a fic in which Harry is an Alpha, but he's considered the nerd of the school. Then there's this new lad, Louis, and he's an Omega and takes a liking to Harry. Thing is they mate ( or are dating ) and Harry becomes more out going and like people are surprised by his change, something like that. Thanks! - Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extroverted

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally lost this prompt and then luckily found it. I think I lost another prompt, however. I don't know. Anyway, I quit the softball team, mainly because my freezer is crowded with ice packs, and I want to get back to writing instead.

Harry put his books in his locker and shut it, revealing a small and flamboyant boy with beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi there." He chirped, smiling brightly. Harry gulped nervously and chewed his bottom lip.

"Erm..." he sniffed the air around him, getting a strong omega vibe from the smaller lad. That only made him more timid because he was an alpha.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The omega smirked and quirked an eyebrow as Harry shook his head. "I like you. I'm Louis." He giggled. Harry blushed and bit his lip.

"I'm Harry." He murmured. Louis beamed and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Harry's cheek.

"I'll see you later, Harry." He cheerfully said as he walked away. Harry's glasses fogged and his breath grew heavy as he watched him scurry off.

~

"Hazza!" Louis smiled and sat down on Harry's desk. Harry looked up at him from where he was sitting and blushed a deep shade of red.

"L-Louis." Harry gulped, biting his lip. Louis giggled uncontrollably.

"You're so shy. I love it." He clapped and swung his legs back and forth.

"U-uhhh-"

"Relax, love. Your glasses are fogging up again," He smirked, pulling the black frames from Harry's face and wiping them with his shirt. "You have beautiful eyes, Hazza." He smiled as he replaced the frames onto his face.

"Uh, thanks." Harry blushed.

"You know, for an alpha, you're very introvert. I think it works though, because I'm incredibly social," Louis squeaked. Harry could only nod. "Do you like me, Harry?" Louis cocked his head to the side and gave him an innocent look. Harry's lip quivered.

"I-I. Yeah." He confessed. It was Louis' turn to blush.

"Really? Because I like you, too. Of course, I've already told you that," He giggled, causing Harry to smile widely. "Oh my god! You have dimples, too?! Harry Styles, you are just a magnificent creature." He cooed, pinching one of his cheeks.

"Stop it, Louis." Harry chuckled, removing the dainty hand.

"Wow, that's the longest sentence you've said to me so far!" Louis giggled.

"I do happen to talk, Louis." Harry smirked lightly. Louis blushed.

"You're voice is so deep. I love it." He swooned, specifically over Harry's smirk. His smirk grew wider.

"Oh how the tables have turned." He chuckled, seemingly pleased.

"This sudden boost of confidence of yours is quite a turn-" he was interrupted by a group of alphas who cat-called him.

"Hey, babe. Why not hang out with a real alpha?" One shouted, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Harry growled and almost stood up, but Louis was quick to scoot into his lap.

"A real alpha would treat an omega with respect." He frowned, cuddling into Harry, who sniffed around his neck.

"Come on, princess. He's a nerd. You could do so much better. I guarantee you I have a better knot. I can get you begging and screaming on my-"

"That's enough." Harry growled in his alpha voice, making Louis shrivel up a bit. His jaw was set to match his angry glare.

"Easy there, mate. I think we'll let the omega decide."

"The omega has a name." Harry spat.

"You're an idiot if you think I'll ever go with you." Louis scoffed, earning an unhappy look from the alpha.

"Excuse me? Listen here, princess. As an alpha, you have no right to speak to me that wa-"

"He's not a piece of trash. He has rights as well as we do. And because he's rare, /he/ should be treated with respect." Harry hissed. Louis blushed and cuddled closer to Harry.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Hazza." Louis smiled.

"Don't worry about it, poppet. I'll make sure no one will treat you like that again," He kissed the smaller boy's cheek and turned back to the alpha pack. "Why are you still here?" They rolled their eyes and eventually walked away, defeated.

"You know, Harry. I really appreciate what you did for me." He sighed contentedly.

~

"Hazza!" Louis cheered, running up from behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry grinned and turned around to face his boyfriend of five months. The other students in the hall turned to look at them the same way they've been doing since the day Louis arrived and somehow, and unknowingly, turned Harry into this charming and charismatic alpha who walked down the halls like a model.

"Lou! How are you, sweetheart?" Harry asked, slinging an arm around Louis' slim waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm great. Still a little sore from last weekend." He winked, causing Harry to smirk widely. He ran a hand through his messily quiffed hair and playfully smacked Louis' bum.

"Then that means I've kept that promise I made." He said, referring to said weekend. Louis blushed and shifted his weight on his feet.

"Harry Styles, it's amazing how extrovert you've become since we've first met." Harry's smirk widened.

"I'm taking that that is a good thing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Louis nodded.

"You're not the shy kid with glasses that constantly fogged up or a limited vocabulary. You have become someone quite different in appearance, but you still have that beautiful personality and big heart." Harry blushed.

"I don't want to be a dick like those alphas from your first day." Harry rumbled against his neck. Louis shivered.

"Oh please. You're the only man who can knot me and have me begging and screaming on your-" Harry smirked and pecked his lips.

"Please, babe. I don't want people to be jealous of me. After all, I've got the prettiest omega in the universe." Harry smiled, walking a blushing and giggling Louis to his next lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Abby, for the prompt. And please forgive me for the long wait.


End file.
